Son of Fire and Water
by bookandanimereader
Summary: Perseus is the son of Poseidon and Hestia. He is born a few decades after the first titan war and is made a god. How will history differ? Will it be for good or bad? how will this affect the vow of a certain silver eyed goddess. pertamis later on as I like it more. starts in the past will end in the future
1. Son of Fire and Water

Chapter 1: Son of fire and water

(Time: A few decades after the first Titan war)

3rd person pov

Cries could be heard through the streets of Olympus. A new God was born the first born of both Poseidon and Hestia. The child was given to his mother to hold by the goddess of child birth Eiliethyia. The child has beautiful sea green eyes with a shade of orange. He had perfectly tanned skin and a perfectly molded face. He had messy jet black hair with a shade of brown.

The goddess of the hearth was looking at her son with a warm smile when the doors were opened gently to reveal the face of her lover. The god of the sea walked in to the room and sat on the seat beside his lover and child. "What do you think we should name him" she asked him as he sat down. The looked at his son with pride then answered "Perseus". The goddess gave him a warm smile than looked at her son and said "That's a wonderful name" brushing her hand through her new born son's hair.

(3 years' time skip) 3rd person pov

A dark figure of a 9 year old boy could be seen sprinting through the forest. The figure stopped when he arrived in a clearing about a 100 yard wide. He took out the bow from his back and readied his arrow and came into a stance suddenly 10 hellhounds leaped out of the forest and into the clearing but turned into yellow dust before it landed as an arrow pierced each through the head.

The figure then put the bow back on his back than took out 2 swords. The sword in his right hand was pure white and the edges were covered with red ice which would cause major damage. The other sword was pure black which seemed menacing on its own but even more menacing with the green fire covering its edge.

The man again got into a fighting stance but this time with the dual swords. The man waited for about 10 seconds than a small army of monsters came into the clearing. There were about 50 monsters consisting about 10 Cyclopes,20 hellhounds, 15 dracaene, 5 Lydian drakons. The man charged the army without any fear with great speed.

The man slashed the first 2 cyclopes splitting their head off and Turing them into yellow dust. He then made flames appear in his hand and blasted the drakon turning it into dust. He then charged the remaining monsters. He slashed, parried, hacked, cut until only 2 more drakons were left out of the 50 monsters

. He then proceeded to kill the 2 left. He then made green fire which is called Greek fire appear in his palm then blasted it towards the 2 drakons causing an explosion on impact turning the 2 monsters into dust.

The figure then sheathed his swords and proceeded to walk out of the clearing with a smirk on his face but stopped hearing a familiar voice "Perseus I see that you are enjoying yourself" the voice which was clearly of a woman said. The man named Perseus then turned and faced a women sitting in front of a fire. He then proceed and sat beside her "How was the meeting mother" Perseus asked.

She smiled at him and said "It was fine. The council has decided that you will become a god in 3 years' time when you become 18 in human age. The council also decided that depending on your domains you might be made into an Olympian as you are both mine and Poseidon's first born and also to keep the balance in the council after Athena joined as there are only nine members and that the number of females is 5 in the council where as the number of males are 4". Perseus smiled at his mother and then hugged and said "I better get back to training if I want to become an Olympian" with that he got up and walked out of the clearing.

(3 years later) Perseus pov

I was standing outside the Olympian throne room. The reason why as to I was standing there was that today I had turned 18 in mortal age. Today is the day I would became a god and learn what my domains are and weather I will become a minor, major or Olympian god.

To become an Olympian god I would have to have really strong domains as Zeus prefers to make his children into Olympians so that the meetings go in his favor and that the other gods cannot overrule him. He also does not like his brothers and their children becoming Olympians as to why he took away Hades' throne even though he is the eldest son of Kronos and Rhea so if I want to become an Olympian I need to have strong domains and gain everyone's approval to become an Olympian as to why I have trained for the last 4 years.

I pushed open the throne room doors and felt huge auras of power in the room but the strongest ones were coming from the back of the room. These auras were coming from my mom, dad and lord Zeus. I went and bowed in front of Lord Zeus than kneeled in front of my father.

Then Lord Zeus spoke "we are gathered here to make young Perseus first born son of my brother Poseidon and my sister Hestia into a god". Then all nine of the Olympians stood up and Lord Zeus chanted in ancient Greek "ι ζευς κινγ οφ τηε γοδς μακε περσευς φιρστ βορν σον οφ ποσειδον ανδ ηεστια ιντο α γοδ. λετ γολδεν ιξηορ φλοω τηρουγη ηις ϝεινς ανδ τηε φατες δεξιδε ηις δομαινσ" (meaning- I, Zeus king of the gods make Perseus son of Poseidon and Hestia into a god let golden ichor flow through his veins and the almighty fates choose his domains).

Then I felt myself being covered by a golden light and become more powerful. My skin became more toned, my muscles became more defined. My eyes changed color from green to black to red to yellow to golden to purple to white to orange than they were back to their original color. My aura became greater and became a mixture of many different colors.

The light around me faded and I came face to face with lady fates than all three of them bellowed together "_**All hail, Lord Perseus god of Time, Monsters, Storms, Light, Darkness, Tides, Flames, Swordsmanship, Loyalty, Bravery, Courage, Balance, Heroes, Soldiers, Assassins, Weapons, Senses, Emotions, Justice, Battle and minor god of the Seas**_". Then they disappeared all the gods in the throne room were shocked after hearing my domains.

My father beaming with pride and my mother gave me a warm smile knowing that Zeus would have to make me an Olympian seeing my powers and that I may become a threat to Olympus if I am not bound to the Council. After a moment of silence Athena the goddess of wisdom spoke "father we have to make him an Olympian, he is too strong to be a major and minor god and needs to be bound to Olympus otherwise he might become an Olympian".

At this my father glared at Athena and said "my son would never become a threat to Olympus but never the less he should be made an Olympian". Zeus grumbled at this but accepted he chanted something in ancient Greek than said "I, Zeus make Perseus son of Poseidon and Hestia a member of the Olympian council, the tenth Olympian".

At this a throne rose between my father and Ares the god of war. The throne was a mixture of black and white it had my symbols of power curved in the back which were my dual swords which were overlapping each other forming a cross. There were scenes of battles curved into the sides. There were curving's of weapon, monsters, soldiers, heroes on the sides and armrests there was a sand clock on top of the throne which symbolized my domain of time.

There was a staff rested on the armrest of my throne that can turn into any type of weapon. It had a sand clock on the top of the staff which I also guessed symbolized my domain of time.

I went and sat on my throne and felt all the knowledge of my domains rushing into my head in a moment's time I knew all of my new abilities. I knew all of my duties and powers. I knew everything about each of my domains.

After a moment I told Zeus to continue the meeting. He continued and explained me about my duties as an Olympian and discussed my domains. He told me that as I am an Olympian I can have a lieutenant who can be a minor god. My lieutenant can help me in my duties and can watch over my domain while I am gone. I need to choose a domain where I will reside the condition of the domain will reflect my physical state and vice versa. If my domain is in turmoil I will grow weak and my glow and aura will decrease. In my domain my powers will increase and I will become stronger.

After Zeus dismissed the meeting all of the Olympians flashed out except me, my mom and my father. My father hugged me and congratulated me and told me how proud he is and then he flashed out. My mom came to me and hugged me and told me "Perseus I am very proud of you but don't abuse your powers and become arrogant like Zeus and Ares". I smiled at her and said "don't worry mom I won't become like them". She gave me a warm smile and gave me a kiss on my cheek and flashed out

After my mom left I thought what to do with my new powers and where to build my domain and whom to make my lieutenant. I then remembered that Zeus told me that I have to choose in 2 centuries. After remembering this I relaxed a bit and thought that in this next 2 centuries a worthy minor god will be born and after that I too flashed out of the throne room.

**AU- So this is the end of the first chapter I hope you like it . I know it's short but I didn't want to leave it in a cliff hanger so I ended it here. And this takes place a few decades after the 1****st**** titan war so most of the Olympians are not yet chosen there are 10 Olympians including Percy. The others will join soon enough. This starts in the past and will end in the present following the PJO and HoO series and maybe go even into the future. I will update as soon as I can so please review and let me know how it was**


	2. Lieutenant of Perseus

Chapter 2: Lieutenant of Perseus

(120 years later) 3rd person pov

(Olympian throne room)

A figure was sitting on a throne made out of a mixture of black and white. The throne had different types of battle scenes curved into it along with monsters, different types of weapons, soldiers and heroes.

At the back of the throne was a curving of dual swords overlapping each other forming a cross. There was a sand clock on the top of the throne. There was a staff slanted on the armrest of the throne. The figure which was of a man seemed rather bored. He had jet black hair. Perfectly tanned skin and a well-built body. He had a very well molded face that many girls would call very handsome.

He was staring at the empty thrones before him with slight annoyance as he was the only one present for the meeting at the moment but he could not blame the others as he is the god of time he is too much punctual and arrives at the exact time that was given.

He closed his eyes and went into meditated state to pass the time but as soon as he closed them he felt nine large auras flash into the throne room and knew that everyone had arrived for the meeting. He then looked toward the throne room door to find to temporary thrones present for this meeting.

The throne on the right was obsidian black with bones as armrests and even though it is a temporary throne it radiated power. The other throne was a green-goldish color and had flowers growing from many parts of it. It gave off the essence of spring and also radiated a little power. He looked at the thrones with interest thinking why they were present as he was not informed about the meeting.

After a few minutes 3 figures flashed themselves into the throne room. The first was a man who had onyx black eyes and a shaved beard. He radiated a similar aura to that of Poseidon and Zeus. The figure recognized the man as his uncle Hades. Hades went and sat in the black throne of bones. The second figure was that of a beautiful women who looked as if she was in her mid-twenties. The figure recognized this as his cousin Persephone wife of Hades. She went and sat in the throne of flowers. The third figure that entered the room had also had onyx black eyes like that of hades. He was in his late teens. He had pale skin and an emotionless face. He had a well-built body but not as well built as the figure. He wore black clothes which matched the color of his eyes. The figure recognized the boy as his cousin Nicholas, son of Hades and Persephone.

The figure after seeing Nicholas understood the reason for this meeting and smiled as a thought came to him. Nicholas at first bowed to Zeus then kneeled in front of his father. After a moments time Zeus bellowed "This meeting was called today to make Nicholas, son of Hades and Persephone into a god but before we start the ritual and ceremony does anyone want to say anything". Perseus smiled and said "I do uncle".

Zeus nodded for him to carry one he looked at Nicholas and said "I would like to make Nicholas my lieutenant and give him my blessing as Hades already has a lieutenant which is Thanatos and so he would not require him in the underworld so that is why I would like to make Nicholas my lieutenant with his and Hades' permission".

He looked at Hades who gave him a nod he then looked at Nicholas and said "are you willing to become my Lieutenant". Nicholas smiled at his and the gave him a nod "Then I give you my full blessing" with that Nicholas glowed several colors for a few second than the glow faded. "Then without further ado we shall make you a god".

Then all the Olympian god's stood up and Zeus chanted in ancient Greek "_ι, ζευς κινγ οφ τηε γοδς μακε νιξηολας σον οφ ηαδες ανδ περσεπηονε ιντο α γοδ. λετ γολδεν ιξηορ φλοω τηρουγη ψουρ ϝεινς ανδ τηε αλμιγητψ φατες ξηοοσε ψορ δομαινσ_". (Meaning- I, Zeus king of the gods make Nicholas son of Hades and Persephone into a god. Let golden ichor flow through your veins and the fates choose your domains).

With that Nicholas glowed many different colors his skin became paler his eyes changed color to a light blue with a shade of white. His clothes changed to light blue and his hair became a lighter color.

Then the glow subsided from him and the Fates appeared and bellowed "_**All hail Nicholas son of Hades and Persephone, god of Winds, Waves, Shadows and minor god of Monsters, Soldiers, Heroes, Assassins and the Lieutenant of Perseus"**_. After the fates revealed the domains and titles of Nicholas They disappeared as fast as they appeared.

Zeus then said "Nicholas Perseus will explain you your jobs as a god and his lieutenant" with this Nicholas nodded and looked at Perseus who gave him a smile and nodded. __"Before I end this meeting is there anything anyone has to say". "I do uncle" said Perseus. Zeus looked at him quizzically but nodded for him to continue "As the god of Heroes I have noticed that the demi-god are mistreated in the society they live as outcasts due to their godly heritages as so I would like to make a camp for these demigod heroes called camp Half-Blood on an island near the coast of Greece. Here the demigods will be trained and will learn how to survive as they are mostly targeted by monsters due to their godly aura. The demigods will be given Quests by the gods which will test their training if they successfully fulfill these quests they will be given rewards. If they successfully fulfill many heroic quests will helps or saved the gods from disasters they will get the most precious gift of all which is immortality and will be made gods. I would also like to make the camp and the island as a whole as the domain in which I will reside and make my castle there as I am the god of Heroes. I will make heavy storms brew near the coast of the island so that the humans don't find the camp even though it will be surrounded by the mist. I would like to appoint the satyrs to search for demigods as they can sense their auras from miles away and bring them to camp as I will let the demigods cross the storm barricades. I would also like to appoint Chiron the centaur who was made partially immortal due to his help in the war as the camp activities director who teach and train the demigods as he is rather fond of them. The camp will have cabins dedicated to all the god minor, major and Olympian where the children of that god will stay. There will also be a cabin where the children who do not know who their parents are will reside" Perseus finished with a deep breath.

Zeus looked at him a little shocked and said "We shall have a vote". "Those in favor" hands rose the hand were of Perseus, Poseidon and Hestia who were supporting their son. Athena raised her hand as she thought it was a good plan. Aphrodite raised her hand trying to impress Perseus but failed miserably as he did not even look at him. Demeter raised her hand as Perseus made her grandson his lieutenant.

Zeus looked at everyone shocked but nodded glumly "The council approves of your plan you may proceed with it, anything else". "Yes" Zeus was getting a little more irritated as Perseus was delaying the end of the meeting "What" Zeus said scowling.

"I have noticed these past years that there are few mortals and demigods who possess a special ability called the sixth sense. This sense allows them to sense danger before it actually happens. Warning them so that they can avoid these dangers but they cannot fully use it. I would like to form a group of these specialized people humans and demigods alike they will be trained in their sixth sense so that they can use it to a higher degree so that they can predict an attack and avoid them this will give them an advantage. I will also give them my blessing so that they can master any weapon with this they will become stronger. I want to also give them partial immortality so that they don't age and get ill but they can die in battle. They will be forever loyal to Olympus as they will swear loyalty to me on the six rivers of the underworld. I will sometimes travel along with this group when I have the time or if I have a mission. I will appoint Nicholas to be the leader of the group while I am gone. This group will come in handy if there is another war. They will have thousands of years of experience and the numbers will certainly grow over the years as more people like this will be born" Perseus said smiling.

Zeus again looked at his stunned but said the same thing "We will call a vote". The same result played out again which was 4-6 in Perseus favor. Zeus nodded glumly on the council's decision and looked at Perseus and said "you have the council's approval proceed with your plan". Zeus than faced the council and said "Council dismissed".

All gods flashed out except Perseus, Nicholas, Hades and Persephone. Hades and Persephone headed to their son and congratulated him then flashed out. Perseus proceeded to Nicholas and said "let's get to work Nico". Then they both flashed out.

**AU- I hoped you like the chapter sorry that its short I just updated as fast as I could in my spare time. Please review and follow my story. If you have any suggestions I would be happy to apply them. Note- Perseus and Nicholas knew each other a long time if not in formal company they both call each other Percy and Nico so I hope you don't get confused and that's also the reason why he chose Nicholas as his Lieutenant. **


	3. God of Monsters

**AU- The group of soldiers and Heroes that Perseus will make will be called the Warriors of Perseus. Sorry I didn't mention it in the previous chapter.**

Chapter 3: God of Monster's

Previously

_Perseus proceeded to Nicholas and said "let's get to work Nico". Then they both flashed out._

Perseus pov

We flashed out of the throne room and into a forest clearing. Nico looked at me curiously and asked "Why did we teleport here. Aren't we supposed to first make camp on that island then appoint Chiron as camp director and the Satyr's as scouts. Why did we teleport here".

I smiled at him and said "Before we start making camp and the warriors I would like to make a few thing's clear with you about our domains but first you have to swear on the Styx that you will not tell the content of this conversation to anyone else". Nico looked me questionably but nodded and said "I swear on the Styx".

Thunder boomed and I said "so first of all I did not reveal a lot of my powers to the rest of the Olympian's as they would think that I am a threat. First of all when Zeus asked me what powers did I have as the god of Monsters and Time. I replied that as the God of Monsters I only know all the monsters weakness and when in combat against them how to defeat them with as much less effort as possible and as the god of Time I know all the events of the past and can see major events that will take place in the next 300 years. This is all true but there are more powers which come with these domains. Which are that as the god of Monsters I can make an army of monsters if they swear their loyalty to me as the god of Monsters and also I can shape Shift into the basic form of any type of Monsters including the rare ones. I think you can also do this but they will be less powerful as you are the minor god of Monsters. Also as the god of time I can slow down time and even stop time of my opponent depending on his strength but I am still practicing as I did not fully master this power as you have my full blessing I think you can also do this but in a lesser extent. So as I was saying I did not reveal this powers to Zeus as he would think I am an threat and also he would want me to make an army of monsters for Olympus. I don't want to give him control over an army of monsters as with that power he would forcefully make all the other gods agree with his plan even if it bad".

Nico looked at me shocked but nodded for me to continue "So I will make a secret army of monsters and hide them in this forest. This forest well separated from the rest as it is on an island. This island has a magical barrier of mist surrounding it so that no one will notice it and it will only allow ones who have already been here to enter. I will only use this army when the need arises for example if another war breaks out like the titan war we can use this army to our advantage but for now I would like to keep this army a secret. I have brought you here as you are my lieutenant and also very close friend and cousin. Now that I have brought you here you can come here anytime you want". Nico looked at me understanding my need's to keep these powers a secret.

"So how many monsters have you recruited" he asked. I motioned him to a clearing in front of through the forest. He looked at me questionably but followed as we walked through the forest to the clearing I couldn't help but smirk at the surprise he would get when we reached the clearing.

Nicholas pov

I was literally stunned as we reached the clearing. In front of me was a giant fortress which looked rater much like a barracks. The fortress was half the size of my father's palace and that is saying something as it is the by far the largest palace to be ever built. By looking at the fortress I could guess it was strong and well built.

The walls were thick and the entrance gate was strong but what really shocked me was that there were about 500 monsters outside the fortress consisting of Cyclopes, Dracaene, and Hellhound's. At the back of the group I noticed there were about 50 drakons but not just any drakons they were Lydian drakons which are said to be the largest and strongest drakons.

Seeing my shocked expression Percy chuckled and motioned me to the fortress and started walking and naturally I started following him. As we entered the fortress my jaw literally dropped to the floor at the site. Inside was an Barracks and defense post set up for monsters but what surprised me was that there were 3 times the number of monster in the fortress than outside but the thing that really surprised me was that in the middle of the room were 12 monsters. They were extremely rare monsters which were the Minotaur, the Manticore, the Nemean lion, the Chimera, two 14-headed hydras, Orthrus, the Calydonian Boar, the Karkinos, The python and 2 giant dragons. I looked at Percy surprised but he just grinned and said "I see you liked my army of monsters" I nodded.

He then explained me about the army and how he first stared recruiting them. He told me all his adventures most of them were before I was born. After he explained me my duties and all of my powers and the duties as his lieutenant he got up and said "So that's all there is to be my lieutenant and a minor god any questions" I shook my head. "Ok then let's go to the forge and ask Hephaestus to send some Cyclops to the island so that they can start building the Camp". After he said that we both flashed out to Hephaestus forge.

Perseus pov

We both flashed out of the fortress to the front of the forges. We both walked deep into the forge. As we walked deeper into the forges I could hear clanks of metal as they are being hammered. When we reached the origin of the noises there was a figure part man and part machine.

He had ripped muscles but parts of his body were machinery. He had man scars which I presume he got when he was thrown out of Olympus by Hera. The figure was my cousin Hephaestus. Over the years I was an Olympian out of all the Olympians except my mom and dad I was the most closest to Hephaestus. Like Nico he also calls me by my nickname Percy

As we got closer to him he stopped his hammering and faced us. "So I presume you are here to ask me to build this so called camp for demigods Percy" he asked and I nodded. He smiled and said "Ok then just give me the layout of the camp and its design and also give the layout and design of your palace as you wanted the camp to be your domain and so your palace will also be located along with the location of the island and I will send a group of my elite cyclopes forgers right away".

I smiled at him and made 3 blueprints appear one which contained the design and layout of the camp. The other two contained the design and layout of mine and Nico's palace as his palace will also be there as he is my lieutenant. Hephaestus told me that the construction of the camp will be done in a month's time. I smiled at him and both me and Nico flashed out to go and recruit Chiron and the satyrs.

**AU- I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and follow my story I can guarantee you that this story will get way way better as it continues. And note that the moment there are 10 Olympians including Percy as I mentioned in chapter 1 they are- Zeus, Poseidon, Hestia, Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Hephaestus and Perseus. If you have any suggestions please tell me I would be happy to apply them to the story. Sorry if it's a short chapter but as I update daily I don't think it's that much of a problem but even so the next chapter will be longer I can guarantee it. Hopefully I will update tomorrow if not you will find the update in 2 to 3 days. So bye for now**


	4. Chiron, the Trainer of Heroes

**AU- sorry I haven't been updating lately as I have been really busy but from now on I will update as fast as I can. I would also like to make it clear to some of the people who reviewed and were confused about the age of Perseus in the first chapter that in my story godling's age 3 times as fast as human children and also that godlings have ichor following through their veins before they are made gods but have golden ichor following through their veins after they become gods and thus can change their age.**

Chapter 4: Chiron, the Trainer of Heroes.

Previously

_Hephaestus told me that the construction of the camp will be done in a month's time. I smiled at him and both me and Nico flashed out to go and recruit Chiron and the satyrs._

Perseus pov

We appeared in a forest clearing about 50 kilometers of the west coast of Greece. I motioned Nico to follow me. We walked through the forest it was night and the moon was shining brightly upon us I guess Selene was in a good mood (i.e. - Selene was the goddess of the moon before Artemis. She gave her domain to Artemis after she faded away).

We walked through the forest for about 10 minutes before we saw the light of a clearing in the middle of the forest. As we moved closer to the light I could make out a large camp consisting of many types of hybrids who are part man and part beast. The camp consisted mostly of Satyrs and Centaurs but I could also see a few Harpies amongst them.

As we entered the clearing all the creatures became alarmed and readied their weapons and pointed at us. I just flicked my hands and all the weapons fell out of their hands which is one of the perks of being the god of weapons that I can control the weapon which a more weaker being than me possess or that the weapon itself is weak or if it is just a basic weapon and in this case all three of the factors are applying hence I can disarm the easily with a flick of my hand which I just did.

All of the creatures looked at me astonished but I just shrugged it off. I was about to open my mouth before I saw a familiar face coming out of the crowd of astonished hybrids. It was the face of one of my favorite cousins Pan, the god of nature and the wild. (i.e. – Pan in this story is the son of Zeus and Thymbris as mentioned in some of the myths and hence is a cousin of Perseus who is a son of Hestia and Poseidon who are both siblings of Zeus).

He came and embraced me and NIco in a tight hug. "How do I owe the visit of my favorite cousins" he asked. I smiled at him and said "before I explain my cause of visit I would like to also meet Chiron as this also concerns him". He looked at me questionably but nodded. He motioned for a Centaur who was older than most of his breed in the camp to come forward yet he seemed to be much older than he looked. His eyes had knowledge in them with a deep hidden pain. He came forward and bowed to me but I shrugged and said "please Chiron do not bow to me as I do not like formalities also because you are much older and wiser than I am". He looked at me shocked but nodded and said "what do I owe the pleasure of your presence my lord". "Please Chiron call me Perseus and the reason why I came here is that I am making a camp for all of the demi-god heroes on an island near the coast of Greece which is also to be my domain and I would like you to be their trainer as you are immortal and as you are also very fond of the demigods, I would also like to make you activities director as you will be in charge of my domain and camp while I am gone". He looked at me shocked but nodded and said "I would be honored, my lord".

I nodded at him and said "Then after the camp is built within a month's time I will send Nicholas here to bring you to camp. He did not say anything but just nodded. "Now that that I taken care of I have a favor to ask of you Pan" I asked him and in return he just nodded for me to continue.

"I want you to move your council of cloven elders to a more permanent place from where they do not have to move from place to place for safety and with them I would like the satyrs, nymphs, harpies and centaurs to also move there and the place would be a large forest which is located in my domain this will also be your sanctuary also I would like you to send your satyrs to look around Greece for demigods as they have a very acute sense of smell and can see the godly aura of a demigod".

He looked at me with a smile as I gave him and his council a sanctuary in my domain which also meant that they will also get my protection as they are in my domain. "When shall I move my camp there my lord" he asked. I just smirked and said right now and without any word flashed everyone and everything in the clearing to a large clearing in a forest with a giant tree in the middle.

"This from now on shall be your sanctuary. You will find the forest is free of monsters as I have destroyed all of the ones in the island before we came to visit you" I told him with a smirk. _"Which I mean is that I recruited all of them into my army before we came here" _I told Nico mentally. He chuckled at that which gave us a confused look from Pan.

"Furthermore there is a council room located in the oak tree and small houses are built into the nearby trees so that the Satyrs, Centaurs, Nymphs and Harpies can live there and be nearby the council at all times. The Hybrids are always allowed in camp grounds as they are also part of the camp as the Satyrs are the scouts for the camps, the Centaurs will provide as trainers along with Chiron who will act as the head, the Harpies will maintain the discipline in camp and will also clean up the camp, the nymphs will work in many different positions" I continued.

Pan nodded at me and asked "when shall I issue the satyrs to go and search for the demigods". "I think it is best to get started as soon as possible so I think you should send them in a week's time after they get settled here". He smiled at me and nodded.

"Now if you may excuse me and Nicholas here have an important matter to attend to I will visit here in about a week's time when the Satyrs will be sent to scout for demigods" I asked and he nodded

I walked towards Nico and told him mentally "_let's go and recruit members for the warriors of Perseus" _and with that we both flashed out of the giant forest clearing.

**AU- sorry if I didn't update in the last few days I have been really busy. I will from now on update quickly and be as regular as possible with the story so bye for now and hopefully you will get the next chapter by tomorrow.**


	5. Warriors of Perseus

Chapter 5: Warriors of Perseus

Previously

_I walked towards Nico and told him mentally "let's go and recruit members for the warriors of Perseus" and with that we both flashed out of the giant forest clearing._

Perseus pov

We both flashed out of the clearing and to the front of my palace on Olympus. Nico looked at me questionably thinking why we teleported to Olympus. I motioned him to my palace and went inside with him following me.

Nicholas pov

As I entered Percy's palace I couldn't stop admiring it as it was my first time admiring it. Even though Percy's palace on Olympus is small compared to the one that will be built in his domain it is still very large. The walls we all made out of precious stones and gold. There were carvings of battles on the walls.

The décor of the room was mainly of black and white. There were statues of different types of rare monster which I already have seen in his fortress in the main hall leading into his living room. As we walked through the main hall in silence I could see different types of weapons and armor on the walls. The floors were a mixture of red and blue waves which seemed to be moving.

As we entered the living room I could see in the middle of the room on the floor was a flat circular crystal that seemed to reflect all the lights in the room. Percy motioned me to the crystal once were in front of the crystal Percy motioned me to sit on one of the chairs in front of the crystal while he sat on the other.

"This crystal can show me the whereabouts of any soldier and hero I want to find as I am their god. If you are thinking why I am not using this to find the demigod heroes instead of using the satyrs is that. This can only find the heroes and soldiers if I can specify a single trait of theirs which matches my domain or if I know their face. I just to imagine the trait or their face in my head and they will appear in the crystal so I cannot locate a hero of whom I do not have any idea about so the satyr's are the only ones that can find them due to their acute sense of smell and also because I am a god and cannot interfere in mortal affairs if I myself are in no need of it. That's why I can locate the warriors through this crystal as they have a specific trait that I also have and also because I need them so that I can make a group which will be forever loyal to me and Olympus" he told me and I nodded in understanding.

He muttered something in ancient Greek under his breath so I could not hear him. All the lights in the room accumulated in the crystal and the room became dark. After a few moments a map of Greece came on the crystal and there were about 20 red dots in different locations. I looked at Percy so that he could explain even though I understood what this meant. "The red dots which you can see on the map are the locations of the soldiers and heroes who have the sixth sense now all we have to do is check if they are all out of human site and teleport them all together here" he told me. After we made sure they were out of mortal sight we teleported them all together here. There was a sound of panic from the soldiers and heroes but I soon died down as Percy turned on the lights. They looked at us dumbfounded for some reason not even noticing that there were others in the rooms.

After a while we realized that we still had our godly glow so we decreased our glow so that we look like regular mortals except the fact that we were wearing clothing's that were only worn by royalty.

After a few more seconds a man who seemed in his early twenties asked from the group "who are you? Where am I? And who are they?" Before I could say anything Percy answered him without any hesitation "Hello I am Perseus, god of Time, Monsters, Storms, Light, Darkness, Tides, Flames, Swordsmanship, Loyalty, Bravery, Courage, Balance, Heroes, Soldiers, Assassins, Weapons, Senses, Emotions, Justice, Battle and minor god of the Seas and this my Lieutenant Nicholas. You are currently on my palace on Olympus and before you ask you and everyone else were brought here as you have a special ability which is called the sixth sense which allows you to predict danger before it actually happens and also with some training allows you to predict your opponent's next move. I have brought you here as Zeus the king of gods has given me permission to form a group consisting of people such as yourselves. This group will be called the Warriors of Perseus and the ones who join will be given my blessing and will also be given partial immortality which means you will not age nor will you get sick but you can die in battle or be killed but you have to pledge your loyalty to me in the name of the 6 rivers of the underworld and have to leave your mortal friends and families behind and claim this group as your new family but this is entirely your choice if you refuse you can go back to your mortal live and live it as if nothing happened" Percy told them.

All of them looked at us dumb founded for a moment than Percy spoke again "so which one of you wants to go back to your mortal lives" nobody spoke or raised their hands.

Percy continued "So I guess all of you are willing to join the Warriors of Perseus" at this all of them nodded or replied yes, yep or yeah.

"So repeat this I, than your name pledge my loyalty to lord Perseus in the name of the 6 river of the underworld and leave my mortal life behind and accept my new life as an warrior and accept the warriors of Perseus as my new family" he told them.

After they repeated their oath they glowed a little gold meaning they gained partial immortality. Than Percy spread out his hands and spoke in ancient Greek and they again glowed but this time they had a little glow to them meaning that they had received the permanent blessing of a god but they did not receive a full blessing like me as they are mortal and could not handle it so they were given a partial blessing.

"From now on we will move as a group and train and hunt together Nicholas will travel with you always as he is my lieutenant. I will travel with you sometimes if I am free or if we are given a mission. you will most of the time stay in the forest's and hunt monsters but you will sometimes be allowed to go to camp for a match against the campers In a game which I have made up called capture the flag" Perseus told them and they nodded. "Now one by one introduce yourselves and state your main weapon" the warriors one by one stepped forward and introduced themselves. After they introduced themselves and stated their weapon they were covered by a light when it died down they were either covered by heavy or light armor depending on their abilities and the specified weapon on their side but they were made out of Celestial bronze instead of the normal bronze used by mortals but they also had small knives with them made out of bronze so that they can also fend of mortal attackers.

"So let's get started with your training in your sixth sense" Percy told them and teleported everyone to a forest clearing so that we could hunt and also train the Warriors. Percy than messaged me mentally "_let's get started with their training"._

Perseus pov (1 month later)

I flashed out of the clearing in which I, Nicholas and the Warriors had stayed for the past month for their training to the giant forest clearing where the council of cloven elders is located. As I flashed there I came to face bows and swords being pointed at me but as soon as they recognized put their weapons down and bowed to me muttering apologies. I dismissed them and started walking to the court. As I reached the court I saw 5 thrones in the court 4 small ones for the lords of the wild and 1 large on for my cousin Pan.

As soon as I entered I saw my cousin and Chiron were talking about the duties of the hybrids. Once they noticed my presence Pan gave me a hug and walked away while Chiron stood there. I motioned him to follow me to camp and he nodded. Once we reached camp I saw that the construction of the camp was complete and about 5 km of the west of camp was my castle which was already built. I decided that I would visit it later and entered camp. The camp was very large the was an amphitheater, arena, stables, dining pavilion where there was a table for each cabin, there was a large camp fire at the center of the camp, there were cabins for the Olympian gods as well as minor and major gods. There was the big house where the quests will be issued and where Chiron will reside. There was an armory and forge for the children of Hephaestus to work in. there was a canoe lake, a bath and toilets. There was a climbing wall from which lava could flow. There was place for arts and crafts. There was an archery range and a forest which was at the northern part of camp within the borders where capture the flag the new game that I just came up with will be played.

"Did any of the satyrs come back Chiron" I asked. "No my lord, a few of them have iris messaged me that they will arrive in a weeks' time" he replied I nodded. "Iris message me when the satyr and demigod arrive. As the god of heroes I would like to get to know them better so I would like to meet them as soon as the arrive" I said and he nodded. With that I flashed out of camp to Olympus to take some rest in my palace thinking that from now on things will be a little bit more interesting.

**AU- how did you like the chapter. I hope you like it and please review my story and follow it as it will get more interesting and the chapters will get lot bigger as the story goes on. And I changed a few things from the original myths like there are 5 thrones in the council while there are actually three in the myths and also in my stories Poseidon will not marry Amphitrite and will remain loyal to Hestia so both Hestia and Poseidon will not have any demigod children but maybe I will make them have another child that means he will be Percy's full blooded brother and also that means that there will be no Theseus and Orion. In the next chapter there will be a time skip. I would like to make Percy's character a little deep so I am going to make an event occur in the next the time which was skipped and give little details along the way and the whole past will be reveled later on. So tell me what do you think and If I should go with it and also if you do not like it feel free to tell me and if most of you don't like the idea of a mysterious event of his life which he is not willing to tell and becomes a little more deep and review me about than I will change and please tell within the next 16hours as I will start it after 16 hours so that I can finish and post it within tomorrow and also please review and give me some OC characters for the warriors in the following format**

**Full name**

**Name called by others**

**Gender**

**Age**

**Son or daughter of if hero or mention both parents are mortal for soldier**

**Type- Long range, hand to hand, Melee combat**

**Special power if any**

**Bio/background**

**Weapon primary and secondary**

**Please review and follow my story so bye for now and I will update within tomorrow.**


End file.
